An Unbearable Beast
by Pursuit X
Summary: Reed encounters an Abomination.


**I do not own the Alien franchise. Only my character. Rated T for violence, and gore.**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_ U.S.S Speartip Quadrant 7 2389_

Glass from cryo-tubes laid in a million pieces on the floor of the Speartip. Broken ceiling lights dangled and sparked. Bodies of marines laid in every which way possible; either with a gaping hole in their chest, cranium, or abdomen. Few dead marines lay up right on walls, blood dripping from their face in which has been melted by the acidic blood of the black creatures that roamed and stormed this area not long ago.

Reed huffed when her foot made contact with the secretion that was sticking everywhere in the room. Letting little light in the room, Reed did not want to attract the attention of the monsters that killed her comrades. Reed held in a sob when she saw her best mate laying on the floor with a hole in the skull, as well as a hand missing. Reed's eyes burned with a passion for revenge. Her eyes seem to turn black as night that was only filled with sadness and anger.

" C'mon you bastards! " Reed yelled, pointing her hand gun in different directions, expecting a horde of the monsters. As expected hisses erupted throughout the halls of the ship. A black mass slowly rises above her, it's bladed tail swaying dangerously. Long, black arms dangled; saliva dripped from its mouth. An inner mouth slowly perched it's way out before slowly retreating back inside the primary mouth. Reed froze; she didn't need to turn around, she could feel the acid blooded killers' breath on her neck. A breath that was filled with a sick, twisted, desire for blood.

Reed screamed when a tail collided with her ribs and sent her flying into a wall. A loud roar reached her ears, making her flinch from the force and power of the sound. Reed scrambled to reach her gun which was laying beside the creatures feet. The creature hissed threateningly, knowing Reeds planning. Reed simply ignored the warning; figuring if she got the gun she would have a head start. Reed dived for her gun, but the gun was sent flying into a wall by the creatures tail.

Seeing the creature had actually planned to do that; seeing that it expected her to disobey it's warning, Reed whimpered before running in the opposite direction of the creature. The creature gave out a mocking trill as if laughing at her attempt to flee. Pouncing, the creature roars and grips Reed firmly with it's talons; making her flesh peel and bleed. Reed gives a throated yell when a heavy mass falls on her; her sides start to bleed from the sharp talons that made contact.

A secondary mouth snapped dangerously close to Reed's collar bone, a signal that another strike would soon follow; and it would not be an accidental hit. Reed wrapped her hands around the creatures head to keep it from opening it's mouth. The creature thrashes angrily, attempting to shake of her hands and arms. The tail raises before coming down on Reed's hair; cutting some of it off. Reed yells before her knee makes contacts with the creatures rib cage, making it roar in surprise.

Reed pants as the creature composes itself before charging again. The huge crown of the creature smacked into Reeds' hip. Reed let's out a grunt before grabbing the horns and wrapping her legs around the creatures neck. Reed yells as the creature attempts to buck her off by backing up into the walls and rolling over. A sharp piece of glass pierced her arm, making it bleed and bleed. Reed's eyes fall upon a spear from a fallen Yautja; an idea striking her fast.

The creature roars angrily before standing up on its hind feet and rolls backwards, attempting to crush Reed. Reed chokes as the creature continues to bat her with it's crown and tail. The bladed tip pierces her shoulder, making her yell in agony. Reed stretches out her hand, attempting to grab the Yautjas' spear. The creature trills and growls, assuring it will easily kill her

Reed takes advantage of the creatures stillness and ran the spear through the creatures head. The creature roared back and let out a bone chilling roar that as filled with anger, rage, and agony. The screams of the creature rattled glass and metal. The creature attempts to pull out the spear with it's long arms, but the spear was wedged between its horns. The creature went quiet when it accidentally pushed the weapon further into its head; making the spear puncture through it's cheek. The creature let out a bloody scream before throwing itself onto the floor. Acidic blood gushes out of the creatures throat and face, melting everything around the Abomination. Reed hisses in frustration as acid appears on her vest. She struggles to take off the vest; if not then the acid will surely melt her skin to the bone, and certainly the bone.

The creature gurgles before falling on it's arms. It looked up at Reed, giving off a choked growl. Reed's eyes widen when the creature gurgled.

_Nothing more to kill a beast. Your kind think of us as monsters as we kill. But don't you do the same? We all are beasts._


End file.
